


Buy You A Drink

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir notices the new barista right away, of course—how can he not, when he looks like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy You A Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalchain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalchain/gifts).



> Written for the October 2013 challenge... certain bits of my life may have leaked in. I will not comment on the timing of my midterms, my feelings about American politicians in the 1800s, or my opinion on Tracy Chapman.

Nasir notices the new barista right away, of course—how can he not, when he looks like _that_?—but the first time he _really_ pays attention is a week or two after Castus starts, when Nasir orders a medium latte, checks his wallet, and realizes that the bill he thought was a ten is actually a five. He frowns.

“Sorry—make that a small, please?” he says to the cashier, handing her the five and exact change to apologize for the inconvenience.

“No problem,” she says cheerfully, and calls his order out to Castus.

Nasir zones out, mind focused on a paper he needs to write, and he doesn’t realize until Castus calls out his name that he’s made him a medium.

“Oh, I changed it to a small.”

“Oops.” The barista sets the drink down, and then prods it closer when Nasir doesn’t take it. “Don’t worry about it, man—in the most flattering way possible, you look like you need it.”

Nasir smiles ruefully and tries not to think about the last time he washed his hair. He pushes back a stray curl self-consciously.

“Midterms.”

“And you’re still walking around and interacting with real people? God bless. Take the coffee—and if I see you go _near_ the tip jar, I’m going to chase you down and drink it myself, I swear.”

Nasir laughs and picks up the coffee, thoroughly cheered.

“Thanks. Have a good day.”

“You, too. Good luck.”

Castus salutes him with a grin, and Nasir spends the next half hour thinking about his smile instead of American politics in the early 1800s… which really isn’t a problem.

The next time he goes to the café when Castus is on duty, he is feeling considerably more alive and more attractive; his hair is thrown into a bun, the perpetual bags under his eyes have lightened, and he smiles the second he sees Castus at the register.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You look stunningly well-rested. Midterms over?”

“And conquered,” Nasir smiles.

“Right on.” Castus offers a high-five, which Nasir is a little too happy to return. It’s hard to gauge potential compatibility through a split-second of physical interaction, but for what it’s worth, he considers it a good sign that Castus doesn’t slap his hand so hard that his hand stings, and that his palms are pleasantly warm. “What celebratory caffeinated beverage can we prepare today?”

“Iced caramel latte, please.” Castus gives him a look, and Nasir laughs. “What?”

“Isn’t that what you get _every_ time?”

“When it’s hot out, yeah. Not celebratory enough?”

“Nope. Come on—you deserve it.”

His voice becomes playfully earnest on those last few words, and it does uncomfortable things to Nasir’s stomach, so he clears his throat and looks at the baked goods display case.

“Fine, I’ll have something to eat… oh, I don’t know. Surprise me?” he asks. Castus’s smile widens, and Nasir can hear his inner Chadara cheering him on for a successful moment of flirtation. _Now jump him_ , she whispers, and he stops listening to her.

Castus picks out an enormous brownie piled in chips of various flavors and colors. Nasir insists on paying for it, and he sits in the café for a while as he eats. People trickle in and out, and when the shop isn’t busy he makes small talk with Castus and the other barista working there, Diona. Turns out Diona is a sophomore at his college, and she chats with them happily for a few moments before giving first Castus and then Nasir a very significant look. She makes a graceful retreat and Nasir tries not to feel embarrassed. He must be completely obvious.

He learns Castus has moved here from across the country because he just finished his theater degree and, as he cheerfully admits, has absolutely no money and no way of making very much in the near future. He’s staying with an aunt and doing auditions at the moment, and he has three brothers, loves Tracy Chapman, and knows how to juggle. He asks about Nasir’s thesis and seems genuinely interested in Nasir’s cursory explanation, which makes him about five thousand times cuter.

By the time Nasir’s coffee cup is completely empty, except for a faint line of caramel residue on the bottom, he’s ready to admit that he has an uncontrollable crush on the new barista. It’s good for him, he thinks as he says goodbye—that’s one more cliché he can check off his list, after the brief fling with a football jock in high school. Maybe he should call Agron and tell him.

A few days later, his mood has undergone a complete 180, and he shuffles into the coffee shop without really looking at his surroundings. All of his thoughts are focused on the thin packet of paper that seems to be burning a hole in his backpack. Diona is working the register this time, and she gives him a supportive smile. He wanders down towards the pickup counter, and Castus pauses when he sees him.

“Hey, sunshine, you okay?”

Nasir smiles feebly.

“Just one of those days.”

“Yeah…”

Castus doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t pry, but Nasir can see that he’s still worried. He crosses his arms and shrugs.

“My mom can’t speak Arabic, and she was really excited when I said I was taking it. Intro last year was okay, but I’m really not psyched to tell her about a C- midterm, you know? Hopefully I’ll be able to bring it back up, though. It’s really not that big a deal.”

“But it makes you feel like shit for a while,” Castus nodded. “Been there. Hey, listen… I don’t want to talk you out of your favorite drink or anything, but if you need a pick-me-up and want to try something different, I can guarantee the greatest coffee you’ve ever had in your life.”

“I already ordered… I don’t want to mess up your till.”

“You won’t. Trust me.”

Nasir peers up at him, and there is a gentle smile on Castus’s face that makes the tips of his fingers feel warm.

“Thanks,” he says softly.

“Let me know if it fails to live up to expectations—but I am like 98% sure it won’t. Because I’m awesome,” Castus says a few moments later, when he hands over the drink.

Nasir takes one sip and almost dies on the spot. Castus has made him some kind of mocha with caramel and vanilla and chocolate shavings and whipped cream piled four inches thick, and a few other flavors too subtle for him to identify. It is in fact the greatest drink he’s ever had, and it’s also _definitely_ more expensive than the one he had ordered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Castus brushes him off when he raises his concern.

“Come on, Castus, there’s no way this is the same price as the caramel latte.”

“Hey, I’m the one who talked you up—I’ll take responsibility for the thirty-cent difference.”

“Thirty cents,” Nasir says, deadpan. “Really?”

Castus shrugs and Nasir can tell there will be no convincing him.

“Why do you always do things like this?” he asks in a quiet voice, sincerely touched. Castus tilts his head thoughtfully.

“Honestly…” he says slowly. “Because your smile lights up the room.”

It’s a simple answer—and a line. A clichéd line, and there’s no denying. But Nasir can’t help but feel warmth spread from his fingers to the pit of his stomach. He smiles at Castus, and Castus holds his gaze for a long moment.

“I—I have to go,” Nasir says. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“One ’til closing.”

“Good. I’ll be here.”

“Good.”

\--

There is a bit of a line the next day when he comes in, but Nasir walks right past it and stands by the pickup counter, where Castus is standing with his back to him, humming as he prepares a drink. He turns around and perks up instantly.

“Nasir! Hey—oh, hold on. Kathy at the pickup counter,” he calls. The woman picks up her coffee, and Castus leans against the counter with a charming smile. His arms look amazing. “How’s it going?”

“Good, thanks. You?”

“Fantastic, of course. How could it be otherwise?”

His smile is blinding, and Nasir clears his throat as a blush touches his cheeks. He had a script planned out, goddamnit, and he’s going to stick to it.

“Great. I’m actually meeting a friend soon, and I just realized I never got her drink order. Your taste is incredible, I know, so I was wondering if you had a recommendation.”

“Hm… the red bean smoothie is really good,” he says. “Although I might be biased because it’s hot as hell back here—if it’s cold out, I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“No, that’s fine. Thanks.”

He gets in line, orders his drinks, and comes right back. Castus chats with him idly as he finishes the orders in front of Nasir’s, and then, with a flourish, makes his and adds extra whipped cream. Nasir smiles at him in thanks, but he doesn’t take them just yet. He picks up the red bean smoothie and scribbles something on it. At Castus’s bemused look, he sets the drink back down and pushes it towards him, turning it so that his number is clearly visible.

“If you don’t have plans, I’m free tonight,” he says boldly. “Or any time, really.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Castus says with a wicked grin, and Nasir’s heart skips a beat. He picks up the smoothie and tilts it in a mock toast. “But you can bet your ass I’m free tonight—I owe you a drink.”


End file.
